Friends by Day Rapists by Night
by FudgeFest
Summary: My first Fanfic, this is gona be a one shot, but things might change... lol. Anyways, Ichigo's inner hollow attacks/rapes orihime and some stuff happens (read the story to find out) and she gains an inner hollow. While ichigo's inner hollow wants to rape Orihime, Orihime's hollow wants to rape Ichigo. Constructive critisism is encouraged. And feel free to insult.
1. The Hollow Inside

Ello dare, ;3 This is my first fanfic and its a ruff redo of one i read with the same name ;3 . I dont care what you think about it, but ide like comments and constructive critisism is encouraged. lol

The Hollow Inside

ichigo was home alone. He summer had just started so he was lying in his bed, wondering what to do. His dad and his sisters were on a hiking trip. And he get to stay behind. He was sprawled out on his bed, resting from the exhaustion of his previous fight with a swarm of hollows he ran into on his way home from his visit to the beach. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. "Hey king, I got some plans this summer, with orihime, so IDE like to take over for a bit, ok?" Ichigo bawled in surprise, "oh shut up, your just a dirty minded little freak. Your not going anywhere near her you perv!" "No need to be so harsh, kingy, but habmt you noticed how strong ice been getting lately?" ichigo thought back to all his battles. He did remember feeling his inner hollows dark spirit pressure when he was fighting those hollows. But he assumed it was the hollows he was fighting, not the one inside of

him. "Wait a sec, that immense spirit pressure I dealt was you!?" "that's right kingy, and I don't feel like explaining myself right now, time to takeover!" Suddenly ichigo was getting a giant migrane. Hex screamed at the top of his lungs in pain as his skin started turning to a dead white and his hair trunes just as dead as his skin. "Finally, it's my turn!" Said the hollow. "Wait! What are you planning on doing!?" Ichigo yelled from his inner world. "O youl see, youl see ichigo, I'm Gona do what you never had he BALLS to do!" "What do you mean!" "I mean Orihime!" *meanwhile at orihime a place* orihime was sitting on her couch, waiting for some ideas to pop into her head. She was still thinking about ichigo. "He looked so Amazing at he beech" she thought to herself. littlendid ichigo know that orihime was also at the beach that day. She stumbled upon him as she was waking down the beach. the way his chest heaved up and down while he slept under the sun. The way his abs looked in the sun. His biceps resting on the hot sand. She suddenly got out of her trance when she fealt a dark spiritual pressure. "This pressure, it feels so familiar." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. she walked over and turned the Handle. There she saw ichigo standing. "oh hey ichi-" she stopped when she realized his skin and hair where white as snow. He looked at her. She saw his cold yellow eyes. When she realized who this was, she backed away in fear. "Why are you hear!" She yelled in fear "hey now, don't be so scared, I just came for some fun orihime!" She backed away farther until she bumped into the couch. "What do you mean by fun!?" She asked, trembling at his ghostly image. "Oh c'mon hime, you know what I mean!" Suddenly he flash stepped over to her and grabbed her by her wrists. He pulled her down on eh ground and straddled her waist. "Wha- what are you doing!?" "I'm doing what ichigo never had the balls to do." Suddenly he pushed his mouth onto hers. She moved her head, frantically breaking the kiss. "Stop this! zanten keshu, I reje-" he covered her mouth to keep her from USO her powers. "Oh stop it, you could never hurt me

could you hime?" his mouth stretched into that wicked grin. She started to sweat all over. "Let's have some FUN!" He ripped off her shirt and bit her bra in half.

"NO Ichigo! Stop this!" "Ichigo? I'm not ichigo! I'm his hollow you stupid girl!" "bu- but the. Where's i- ichi- ichigo!?" "He's in my head. I gues you could say we traded palaces. Not like he had a choice. I couldn't just stand around not doing anything while you just stood around always being with him. Hime I have to say," he lowered himself down and places his mouth next to her ear. "Im going to fuck you so hard, your going to go crazy!" She gasped and skirted in an attempt to free herself

from his hips, and whe she did, she fealt something hard near his crotch. "please ichigo comr back! Don't let him do this to me!" the hollow laughed. "You think he can overcome me and take back his body! We'll Ur wrong! He's inside my head. He can hear you, and see you. But he can't do anything about this" suddenly he put his hands on her breasts, he rubbed them and caressed them. They were huge. She squealed in protest and tried to push him off. "Oh stop that, you can't fight against me hime, your just to weak, and besides, you know you kinda want this, "NO I don't want to be raped by

icjigo you horrible hollow, and I don't Wana be raped by a hollow either!" "to bad" suddenly the hollow ripped off his shinigami, and all his clothes, while keeping orihime down with his weight. "Just wait and see hime" he said with a snicker. He ripped off her skirt, tearing it in half. He positioned his hardness for her opening. "No dot. Do this! Ichigo I know your in there! Please stop him!" "it's no use hime, I'm in control now" he slid hkmself into her tight hole. He didn't hold back a single bit. He thrust in completely at full speed. Orihime screed in pain, her vagina feeling like it was being riped apart. "Please stop" she said as tears started falling down her face. "O shut it" he snickers back at her with his evil smile. He kept thrusting into her, slowly gaining pace. Her walls were now screeching in pain. The hollow was as hard as a rock. His 4 inch dick was now 7 inches and was completely buried in orihimes hole. He kept thrusting in to her hole. Her walls starting to fighting around his member. His sweat dripping onto her breasts. He reached form them

with one hand as he kept

himself up with the other. He squeased them with all his mite. She yelled out in pain. The avusice thrusts and painful squezing was driving her insane. It was to much to bear. The hollow started thrusting harder and quicker. "I think I'm Gona cum!" he yelled

in his demonic voice. Suddenly he stopped. He started screaming in pain as his head started to ache like crazy. "Noooo you can't come back right now! I'm not finished here!" he yelled in pain. Suddenly the hollow bit his arm and the had ache stopped. "That should stop him for a bit." He pulled out of orihime and stuck hisember in her mouth and came at full blast. But his seed wasn't white. It was black as the night. Orihime choked on it. Trying to spit it out, bI there's was to much going down her throat. Sudenly the head ache came

back, and the hollow was to slow to stop it. His skin started turning to its natural tan, and the hair was reverting back to its shiny orange. Ichigo was back. He was panoting like crazy. He realized he was still inside orihimes mouth. He pulled out of her and rolled off of her. "Orihime are you all right!?" "Ichigo, you saved me." She said as she fainted to the ground. "Oh no." He realized what his hollow had just done to her. "Orihime... I'm so sorry he did this to you." suddenly he stopped moving when he noticed a black substance oozing out from the side of her mouth. "what the hell is this!" He picked some up with his finger and smelled it. It smelled absolutely awful. suddenly he sensed a dark spiritual pressure coming from orihime. "We'll that can't be good" he thought in his head." "That's correct ichigo! It horrible" an evil voice said in his head. "Hollow! What did you do to her!" "I fed her my hollow juices. Duh" "what the hell do you mean by 'hollow juices' you horrible hollow" "i started a generation process in her soul. My semen is going to give her an inner hollow as well. And it to will be made entirely of her true instincts? pretty cool huh?" He laughed his evil laugh very loudly. "you mean... No that's

imposible.. There's no way that could happen!" "To bad ichigo. It's already started!"

end of chapter 1

obvoously this won't be a one shot...

duh..

there may be a few parts where the words don't make sense, cuz of my spellcheck. So forgive me for that,

please coemt and review my first ever fanfic! And I post a chapter every day! Around 10:00pm! So dont worry incase you really Wana see what happens next... And remember, asy name implies, kinda, eat fudge everyday! Wether it's sex fudge, or just fudge!


	2. Orihime Changes

Chaptuh doc

orihime changes! ERMAGERD!

orihime slowly opened her eyes, she was laying in her bead, ichigo was sitting on a chair next to her. "I-ichigo, why are you here?" "Orihime? Don't you remember?" She thought back to the previous night, she remembers what had happened, with ichigo and his inner hollow. When she remembered him thrusting into her she blushed insanely. "I'll take that as a yes" ichigo said. "Listen, my inner hollow has been getting stronger lately, and I don't want you getting hurt, so I think you need to hide from me. That way when my inner hollow takes control again, youl be safe." her eyes went wide, hiding from the guy she always had feelings for for the safety of her life sounded so wrong. But she understood it was his way of protectimg her. "Of course ichigo, I understand." "that's great, but there's something I Wana asI you orihime..." "what is not ichigo"' ichigo started blushing a bit. "When my hollow... Did that in Ur mouth..." orihime blushed SO hard that it hurt. "that black stuff he put in your mouth... he told me it would give you an inner hollow, One just like mine, created by your true honest desires and feelings." she thought about it for a bit and rememberd how much she secretly liked ichigo. She realized how she might react if she were to be actimg on her true desires. "Ichigo" "yeah?" "I should go get packed up and ready to go, you know, to hide from you." "Oh yeah, there's no telling when he'll take over again, but I know he's sleeping in my head right now so he won't be able to right now. but your right, il help you pack up ok." "Sure" *20 minutes later*. "orihime, no matter what happens, stay away from my house, I'll be keeping myself locked up in there, ok?" She nodded as a sign of her understanding. "I'll go somewhere you're least expect ichigo." "orihime, don't go giving me clues like that! Or I'll know where youl be!" "OH right, innever said that ok?" "Well its to late now, anyways youse better get going, and try to hide your spiritual pressure as best you can so my inner hollow can't sense where you are, I won't let him get near you, I promise" she bowed her head and ran out eh door. Ichigo headed back the kurosaiki clinic. When he got there he locked the windows and doors and locked himself (very tightly) in his room, he used hado # 1 on himself so he wouldn't be able to escape. He tied up his legs to make any means of escape evenmore difficult.

* meanwhile with orihime*

orihime arrived at chads house. Knowing he was a very good fighter made him a good choice of where to stay. She knocked on the door, and chad answerd. "Oh, hey there orihime, what brings you here?" "I'll explain later, but for now I need to hide with you in your place ok?" "Um sure, what's going on? Where's ichigo?" "I'll explain later." He closed his eyes and shook his head in understanding. Ok orihime, come in. She set her stuff in his couch and sat at the kitchen table. Chad sat down across from her. "So, orihime, what's going on!" *40 minutes later* (to lazy to write her explaning)

"I see, so his inner hollow attacked you?" orihime changed the story from him raping her to just him attacking her because it was to embarrassing. "Yes chad, he's at his house now. If his inner hollow takes over, he won't be able to find me, and if he does, youl be here to help me, right?" "of course orihime" chad diss with a small smile. "oh please, you know you kinda liked it when he fucked you like that" a voice in orihimes head said. "Who's that!?" Orihime yelled. "Orihime! What's wrong, did you hear something?" Orihime realized that the voice was in her head, so chad couldn't hear it. "cmon hime, you know you wana fuck him, and fuck him good, you Wana touch all over his body, you know I'm right!" "Who are you!" Orihime yelled again in frustration. "I'm a hollow stupid!" Orihimes eyes widend as she remember what ichigo told her about the black liquid, she blushed at remembering about it. "So your my inner hollow, right?" she thiught in her head so she wouldn't confuse chad. "Yeah, and I just got here. I'm still getting used to this body though, let's go see ichigo, I wanna touch him so badly, or should I say, you want to touch him so badly!" Orihime pouted at her words," no! I'm not perverted like that!" "But don't you know? I'm all your true feelkngs and instincts crumpled together. I am your true self in other words!" "no! That can't be true!" orihime said out loud. "Orihime! Who are you talking to!" Chad said concerned. "I think it's my time to shine!" suddenly orihime was on the ground, she was getting a horrible headache. But not as bad as ichigos because she didn't put up as much resistance. She hissed in pain as her head ached and churned and dealt as thugh t were eaton itself. "Orihime what's going on!?" Chad yelled in worry. Suddenly her skin started to turn white, and her hair followdd. her eyes closed tightly, and when she reopened them, they were gold on black. "Orihime!" chad stopped when he dealt a dark spiritual pressure coming from her. She stood up and blasted a hole throughout the wall with a cero. "Orihime what do you think your doing!?" "Orihime? I'm not orihime! I'm her true self, her inner hollow you could say, and I have a task to complete! Tah taH! And she was gone. Chad was wide eyed, but you couldn't tell with his bangs covering his eyes. "time for me to get what belongs to me" her hollowed snickers as it jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She arrived at the kurosaki clinic. Oh boy, he's in here isn't he, I just Wana ravish that got body!" She broke down the front door.

*meanwhile in ichigos room*

ichigo was lying in the floor. His legs tied, and a hado number 1 placed around his body to keep him from moving. Suddenly there was a huge crash downstairs, "what the hell was that? Are we bein. Robbed!?" Ichigo struggled to undo his bofy from the restrictions he placed on himself. "I'm pretty good at screwing myself over aren't i, huh" suddenly he heard Simone runnig up the steps. "Ichigoooo where are yoooouu?" She heard Simone say. "Wait a second, that sounds just like orihime. Suddenly the hollow kicked down his door. "Jerez what's with everything being locked up, oh boy, look at you ichigo, all tied up like that, that's just gets me hot'l "wait.. Are you orihimes inner hollow!?" "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you know how that works!" ichigo thought about it and rememberd that the inner hollow is made up of there true feelings and instincts. Was her true instincts to kill him? "Why are you here!" "Isn't bit obvious sexy? I'm gping to make your world spin!" Suddenly the hollow was throwing ichigos tied up body into the bed, she yanked off his pants and boxers and riped his shirt into pEices. "Wait, what he he'll are you doing!" "I'm going to rape you ichigo." Suddenly the hollow was in top of ichigo forcing her lips into ichigos. Ichigo moved his head to break the kiss and she quickly caught him and luamchrd her lips for his once more. She got a direct hit and forced her tounge into his mouth. He bit down in it lightly. She pulled out in pain. "That's not very nice ichigo, just accept me and let me have that get body of yours!" . She slide a hand down her body and undid her buttoned shirt to take it off. She then took off her skirt. She was now wearing nothing but underwear. ichigo was lblusing like crazy. "i know your not orihime! But if I'm right, your her true instincts, aren't you." she smiled a terrifying smile. Right you are my sexy hunk." now let's have some fun!" She undid her bra and took of her panties. She threw them onto the floor in top of her other clothes and ichigos ripped up shirt. She placed a hand on ichigos shaft and shifted her hand up and down while she placed her mouth on the tip. Ichigo was moaning while trying to tell her to stop at once. "orihime! You Gota control your hollow! Fight back orihime! You can- nnnnggg you can do it!" Orihime grabbed under ichigos legs and groped at his ass. It was super smooth and tight as fuck. Ichigo moaned even more when she squeased and groped at his ass while she deap throated his 7 inches. "She jumped onto ichigos lap and put her hands around his throat. She started to choke him. "Ichigo I want you to moan my name or I'll choke you to death!" he struggled against his bonds and his hado#1. But it was no use. "Say my name ichigo!" He moaned her name. She smiled evilly and slid his member into her vagina. She tightened her walls around his member and slid up and down on top of him. Ichigo moaned even louder, he was in heaven. The hollow pulled his head up by his hair and forced her face onto his. She explored the inside of his mouth and like what she found. She moaned loudly into his mouth while he moaned back. He tried to tell her he was going to cum. But sge never removed her lips from his. Suddenly, ichigo shot his load into her vagina. "she froze at he feeling of his semen flowin throughout her walls. she fell into his chest and kissed his pecs. she then fell asleep on his chest. Ichigo froze whe he realized what he just released into the hollows vagina. He looked over the side if her body. His bond and the hollows body kept him from sliding around so his dick was still inside her vagina. And when she slept, her walls contracted and refracted. It was like a sleeping blow job. When he looked over her shoulder, he saw black fluids running down his shaft from her clit. And they rolled over his waist and into his bed. he could smell it's putted smell from 3 feet away. It was the same liquid his hollow released into orihimes mouth. That one that started this hollow hat was now contracting and refracting His dick while kissing his chest in her sleep. He then realized how exhausted he was. He to fell asleep.

the next day.

ichigo woke up, his bounds and his hado#1 atill

in effect. His member had fallen out of the hollows hole and hencouldnvisualy see now that his mver was oozing a black fluid. He also noticed the hollows hole was releasing a water substandard as her orgasm. The hollow had returned to orihimes form in There sleep. Ichigo blushed a red deeper the any red in the world. Orihime was naked, on top of his naked body, oozing over his dick, drooling all over his chest, with her arms around his back. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do. " do I wake her up or simethig" he thought in his head. "that was amazing kingy!" A familiar voice in his head said. "I knew she would develop an inner hollow, but I didn't know it would react like this. I'm Gona gues your wondering why your release is black, am I right?" Ichigo blushed a bit. "Um, yeah I am, what he he'll did you do to my body!?" his inner hollow laughed evilly. "I merged with you idiot. That's my spiritual energy In your semen!" ichigos eyes widend. What the hell does that mean!?" The hollow laughed again, but in a more disturbing way. "if this black sen enters Simone body, they will develop an inner hollow, and if it goes into Simone that is a hollow, that hollow doubles in strength!" Ichigo's jaw dropped a little at this new information. "hey kingy, im sure you haven noticed this. But she injected you with that black liquid as we'll whe she shoved her tounge down your throat, in fact she put some up your ass when you were asleep as well!" Ichigo suddenly noticed the stinging in his ass. It dealt like he was leaking out of his ass. He felt something burning in his throat. "So that stuff I feel is that black stuff?" The hollow laughed once more but more calmly. "Yeah ichigo, and because you have an inner hollow, it just made me stronger and stronger!" ichigo made a worried face as he realized why his inner hollow seemed to happy. He would get stronger and stronger every time one of them raped the other. It would be a never ending cycle of power. Suddenly orihimes eyes started to open. She saw ichigo looking into her eyes. "Ichigo!" She checked her body to make sure she wasn't bruised or anything. "Ichigo, your hollow didn't hurt me this time, so do t worry." He shook his head softly. "no orihime, I knew that, but it's the other way around." "what do youl mean ichigo?" He closed his eyes tightly and said very quietly. "Orihime, you raped me." And with those words, orihime realized she was naked I top of ichigo's naked body, she saw true ripped up clothes next to the bed. And her eyes widens when she saw the black fluids oozing from ichigos member. "It won't stop flown out of me!" He blushed frantically as he tried to shift out from under orihime. Orihime saw that her vaginal fluids were also black. "Ichigo what's gong on!" I'll explain later, but right now we need to get help, and fast!" orihime wanted answers bjt she understood that he hollows could take over at any second, even while they were speaking. "Orihime, we need to go to Mr. Hat and clogs!

thats he end of this chapter! I'm so proud of myself for brig. Able to right! Lol. This one was much harder to right since the sex was lore detailed, so i really had to focus my inner hollow to write it... LOL JK, but seriously... it was hard to write, he next chapter will be about the 2 of them getting help from urahara, and FYI uryu and the red haired brat leanr what sex is... Awkward... But anyways, Gota wits for the next one to come out. Also, just gota say this, im reading a book in English called Ms peragrines home for peculiar children. its so min like he show bleach, tree are

konstere called hollows, if they eat enouph peculiar people (aka peop with strange powers) (lol like a person with lots of soul pressure?) they turn into whites, and they get

human forms! Just like arancars and espadas! ERMAGERD! butnanyways, I'll upload the next chapter Tomarow, and I actually uploaded the first 2 chapters on the same day, 3 hours apart, lol, I'll post the next one Tomarow, and remember! Review and comment! Plz... I wanna know if I suck or if I'm on or if I'm good and stuff like that. :3. So plaz judge me! Lol


	3. A little Help from Unahara

Chapter 3!

a little help from unahara! Finaly more story

last time on FBDRBN: chapter 1 and 2

lol ^

ichigo had just finished getting redressed in the clothes orihime ripped to peices. She used her zanten getsu to undo the rips her inner hollow did on them. Orihime had gotten dressed to. "Orihime, we need to go to urahara and see if he knows why my inner hollow started this." orihime nodded. "ichigo, I was with chad when I was taken over by my inner hollow, so I'm sure he's looking me right now." Ichigo thought for a second. "im sure hell find us at uraharaa. And besides, we don't have time to explaine to him what's going on, that can wait for later, we need to go to urahara now so we don't rape eachother again!" orihime blushed when he said this.

*7 minutes later*

thry had arrived at uraharas. Orihime knocked in the door. "orihime we don't have time for knocking!" Ichigo wuickly slid open the door and ran into the house. "Urahara we need some help! We've got hollow issues and your the man for the job!" Sudenly urahara walked out from the bathroom. "Jeez ichigo I was just going to the br,!didnt need to be so demanding..." "Well in our case we do! We need to talk now!" Urahara noticed orihime standing slightly behind him. She was nodding violently. Well lets all just calm down and sit so you can explain yourselves calmly, the kids are sleeping right now, it's 6:00am you know." (Sorry can't remember the names of those creepy kids lol) they sat down in the main dining room while that... Weird... Mustache guy got them tea... Yeah... "So what do you want to know?" Urahara said in a slightly annoyed voice that only orihime picked up on. after about 9 minutes hey had fully explained everything that had happens to hem over the past few days, but no details in the sex of course. "I see, I honestly don't have a clue why your hollow would do this, but from what you've told me, it sounds like it's trying to gain power. and if you Wana know what I think you should do, I'll tell you, you to need to be kept seperated, hopefully that will undo the power your inner hollow has adapted from... That liquid you told me about..." urahara blushed a little. Eventually when he has returned to his normal ways youl be able be around eachither again, but until then. We have to be extremely cautious. by what you said, your hollows can take over at any time, right?if tat she case then I think, ichigo yo stay here. Orihime, youl go with (insert mr. Mustaches name here) . youl stay in the underground ttainign grounds, at least now we finally have a use for that hole ichigo used to get his soul reaper powers back." ichigo nodded. "youl make sure to take care of orihime, right? Don't just drop her I that hole." urahara laughed a little at this. "Of course we won't ichigo! What are we? Hollows?" There was a. Awkward silence when he realized what he said. "It's ok, u didn't mean it like that." "well, I gues it settled, ichigo yo be staying in the gues room, orihime youl be stayimg in the pit ichigo used for his soul reaper training."

lets speed up 9 days... Because that's totally not annoying when I do that!

It had been 9 days since the day orihime and ichigo reached out tonight's formhelpmeithntgere inner hollow issues. every say they would both transform into there hollows and try to find eachother. Orihimes hollow just screamed and complained and did anything she could To get out. All that list for ichigo and sexual tension was building up to dangerous levels. But with ichigo it was crazy. He already injured the little black haired girl (do t know the names sry) in an attempt to find orihime to restock in the hollow juices. This was driving. Urahara crazy, he was waiting impatiently for this whole thing to end. But the last 3 days there hollows completely stopped taking over. Urahara took this as a green light to end the seperation project they had performed. they had let orihime back to the main house and ichigo was Lernout of the guest room. They were finaly reuniting after 9 days. "That was crazy wasn't it orihime?" She nodded. "yeah, being left in a whole is scary, but they fed me so don't worry," they all dealt relieved that the screaming and screeching would now be over, little did they know they were deadly wrong. That night they celebrated over dinner. "Ichigo, I know your inner hollows have settled down back to there original selves, but orihime now has her own inner hollow, it didn't leave her body like I had hoped it would. Infancy it actually attacked itself stronger to her soul." ichigo made a worrisome face. "I'm sure he buzzards will know what to do!" orihime smiled. "Yeah, and that guy with the pink hair hat had the same power as me, I'm sure he has advice I can use, I just hope it's not painful." when orihime said those words ichigo remembers how he masters his inner hollow. He remembers how he was fully taken over, and how he became hat lizard like hollow. It was painful all over his body. He worried about what orihime might have to go through. "I'm sure youl be just fine hime!" Ichigo said with a happy ring In his voice. "Thanks ichigo" that night, ichigo and orihime slept in seperate rooms across from eachother in the hallway. orihime was just about to fall asleep whe she heard a voice. "Oh hime, gues what! Im feeling like ravaging that hot soul reapers body again!" orihime froze, her breath stopped. Shentrbled in fear, she new this voice. It was her inner hollow. "um not afraid of you anymore hollow!" Orihime thought in her head. "Oh c'mon admit it, when you woke up I that hotties naked body, you started getting wet didn't you?" Orihime blushed. "I think you should stop it now." orihime said in a demanding voice. "But hime, the fun is just getting started!" suddenly orihime was getting a minor migraine, and she knew what it meant. She stumbled up to the door, one hand in her hair clenching at it to hold back the immense ache in her head, the other twisting the lock on the door. Suddenly her skin was turning white and her hair as we'll. here eyes became the deadly

gold on black from before. She rippdd open the door. And entered ichigos room. Ichigo was already asleep, but the hollow didn't care. All she knew is that is she didn't get a refill of the juices she might die. She ripped ichigos shorts in half, followed by his boxers. She ripped his shirt to pieces, the she tied him down to prevent any unwanted rejectionsnof her invading his body. she placed a hand on his pecs. She weaves her finger down in between his muscles. Ichigo shifted in his sleep. "Oh ichigo, your body never fails to entice me, I could just devoure you!" She said with a small growl. She stared at his limp 4 inch member sitting upon his balls. "You look so tastey, incould orgasm just looking at you. ichigo sudenly roles over in his sleep, much to he hollows disappointment, until she realized she had A 5 star view of his tight ass. "Ichigo, your perfect in every way, I can't take it" she stradled on his thighs and groped at his ass, she tiuched it all over and licked his back and his shoulders. Ichigo made little moans in his sleep. she began to take off all her clothes. Once fully undressed she noticed ichigo had rolled back over. She decided to stradle his waist like she did 11 days ago. She grabbed his member and ran her fingers over it and around he tip Ina slow careful fasion. Ichigos sleeping moans got louder. The hollow started grinding her hips against his crotch and rubbed his member a little faster. Ichigo was getting hard, and his moans were getting even louder. She started placinG butterfly kisses along his muscles and the little crevaces in his neck. She grabbed his stick and put it in her vagina, she then pumped her walls against his dick. Ichigo was now full on hard, and he still hadn't awaken from his hot sleep, completely unaware that he was being raped. now she was getting really horny, so she started pecking on ichigos lips. Just short little kisses so he wouldn't notice any change in his breathing and wake up. The hollow had grown a tail over the 11 days of her existence, she used rhe tail to inject ichigo with the black fluid, and her ton as we'll, and her vaginal juices to. She slipped the tail at ichigos tight opening in between his legs, and she pushed in. Ichigo made a little eeking noise in his sleep. She slid it in about 8 inches. And shot her black fluids into his ass. She rhen kissed ichigo full in the lips for longer then the other kisses she had been giving him. This disturbed his sleep enouph wake him up, and when he awoke, hex found his ass oozing fluids, the hollow orihime grinding there hips together and eating his member with her hole. Ichigo tried to move away but the ropes she tied him down with where to tight. "orihime! You have to stop! You need to stop your inner hollow hime!" urahara heard the shouting and ran into the room. when he saw the positions they were in, he nervously turned away and and said in a serious voice. "Ichigo, why did you let her do this!?" Ichigos red widend. "Boss not the time for that! Just stop her!" the hollow didn't like this rejecting. She shot a cero straight for urahara. unfourtunately it was a direct hit, urahara was still slow for he shock of seeing ichigo being raped by orihime like that. He was t burned to ashes though, he hollow only used one half as strog, so urahara was only badly burned. "now where were we?" The hollow said in a sinister tone, she knew she did t have much time left since she just blasted a hole in he house, so of course the others were on there way to see what was gong on. "ichigo i want you to cum inside me right now!" He blushed violently. "What!? Why!?" "Because it makes me feel so amazing!" She started to pump on his dick wih here walls even faster and tight then time ichigo was mianig to loud. And he ended up waking the kids. The kids woke up and heard his moaning. They assumed he was in pain. "Chanta we need to hp ichigo!" (rememberd the boys name) they ran for ichigos room. Uzi got there first and whe she saw what was going on, she fainted. Ichigo couldn't believe a little girl saw this happening. "Ichigo don't worrt about her, just pay attention to me, she shoved her breasts down on his face. just them chants caught up, when he saw what was going on, let's just say it wasn't pleasant. Orihime was groping ichigos ass, pumping his Dic with her vagina, ambushing his neck with her breasts, kissing him full on the lips, and injected his mouth with the black liquid. He felt a couple of her fingers enter his ass and shooting the substance up his rectum. And her kisses shot it into his mouth as we'll, it burned whe it touched him sonwe was moaning in a mix of pleasure and pain. He was so close to cummimg, hencould feel the semen in his balls move out into his pelvis. "Orihime! I'm about to cum!" "it's about time ichigo!" Ichigo released his black liquids into her and her orgasm juices were also released onto his member, black juices seeping all over there nether regions. ichigo was panting like a dog wich drove the hollow crazy. Oh ichigo! Your so hast whe you look exhausted and sweaty," she lsragged her tounge up his torso and into his lips. She French kissed hit over and over his lack of breath made him pant even more.

*meanwhile wih renji*

the soul society had sent Renji to investigate a dark spiritual pressure coming from Kudakara town. They knew something was wrong when it had stayed alive, surviving In the town, for 11days. They knew hat if neither ichigo or one of the other soul reapers had extinguished it, something was wrong. suddenly his spirit tracker sent out a loud buzz to alert him of a hollow. "Wait a second, this has to be Wrong! why would a hollow take form in urahara's shop!?" He quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop wondering what disastrous things might be happening. Little did Renji know, that urahara and the others had grown acid tuned to orihime's inner hollow's spiritual pressure and could no longer sense it. As he was finaly reaching urahara'a house, he noticed a giant hole coming out threw the corner of the structure. "Shit, that cant be good!" He burst through the front door. First thing he heard were quiet moans. "Whatever's making that sound, it's right around the corner." he walked around the main wall into the hallway. He could hear the moans even clearer now. Bit one of them was in a demonic growl. He ran down the hallway but stopped in his chat when he noticed Uru and Chanta lying unconscious n the hallway, Chanta leaking throw up out of his face. He was lying sideways fortunately so he wasn't chilling in it. He frantically woke them up. "Hey! Guys! Wake up!" He shook them viguriusly trying to cure them of there unconscious state. he stopped when he realized how loud the moans were. (Prepare for what your about to read) Renji turned his head to the left, in amazing speed. "Ichigo what the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo turned his head to face him. "Renji, you Gota get her- nnnng, awhhhh, off of me! And hurry!" Ichigo was still moaning from the hollow's grinding hips. And its hands still groping at his ass. Renji was already charging at the hollow. He went to cut its head off but stopped when the hollow looked up at him. "Or- orihime! What the hell is going on here!?" Renji's jaw dropped. "Oh my, are you here to ruin all the fun!?" the hollow grimmed evilly. "looks like its time for me to take my leave huh?" Renji made a confused face, while blushing insanely at what he was seeing. Suddenly the hollows skin was turning to a light tan and its hair was turning orange. It's eyes reverted back to its chocolate brown. Orihime fainted onto the floor. "Renji! Just untie me already damnit!" Renji ran over to Ichigo and cut the bonds orihime had used to strap him to the floor. "Thanks Remji." Renji looked away trying to ease the awkwardness of the 2 red heads naked in the room. one unconscious and the other thanking him. "Ichigo, w- why in the world was... Orihime.. Doing that to you!?" Just then Urahara started waking up. Slightly grudging from the pain of his burns from the hollows Low cero. "Renji! Glad yoUr here." Urahara mumbled to Renji from the other room. Uru and Chanta were still unconscious on the flooR in the hallway. "Urahara, I Wana know right now what's going on here! Why was orihime attacking ichigo like that!" "we'll first of all," ichigo said with a panting voice. "Why are you here?" Renji turned down to look at ichigo. Renji started turning back around when he remembers he was naked on the floor. Renji picked up some of the ripped up clothes and threw them to him. "Cover yourself up first!" Urahara got up and walked over to the two. "By my gues Renji, the soul society sent you didn't they?" Renji nodded in comply. "the head patrol sensed a small spiritual pressure about... 11 days ago, in Kudakara town. Apparently they thought nothing of it since it was so small. But soon after it appeared, it's spiritual pressure doubled. Not just that, but it managed to stay alive for 11 days, they thought something was up so they sent me here to see what was wrong. And now I Now I'm just confused as hell!" ichigo sat up barely covering his lower self with the tatters and ripped up fabrics. with uraharas help he explained everything to Renji, the rapings, the strange fluid, the hollows taking over, and why the dark spiritual pressure he sensed had stayed alive. "So your tellin me that your inner hollow took over your body, r- r- raped.. Orihime and gave her some sort of black fluid? Then she raped you when you were both sure you were going to rape her, so you both came to urahara for help, you sepreared from eachother for 9 days, you all thought it was over, but then this just happened..." Ichigo nodded and urahara just chuckled to himself. "We'll ichigo, sounds like your inner hollows tricked us. I think it's time we took more Jurassic measures. Just then, uru and Chanta started to wake up. "We, where are we?" The bothe rubbed there eyes, Chanta spit some throw up from his mouth. "Ew, I gues I threw up in my mouth for some reason. Suddenly uru noticed everyone standing around, first she saw urahara with his burned marks, Renji was standing over Somone, she noticed orihime laying face down naked on the floor. "Hey, why is miss inoue lying on the floor like that?" she looked around waiting for an answer. Ichigo realized he didn't think of coverkng her up. He threw some of the tatterd fabric over her body. Uru noticed ichigo was sitting in the corner. "Oh hello there ichi-... Why are you naked like that?" She blushed a little and turned away. chanta stopes his usual morning wake up and turned to see what she was looking at. His face shocked in surprise. "Wu- Wu- wuuuuuuu!?" He covered his eyes and closed them tight. Urahara realized that the two kids where seeing something hey probably shouldn't. "I think you two don't have to worry about why ichigo is like that, it's ok guys, he was just sleeping naked because it was really hot." "but then why is orihime like that?" uraharas face blanked. He wasn't sure what to say. ichigo sat up straight and knew what to say. "She was also really hot so she slept naked to, that way we wouldn't sweat so much in our sleep." he smiled an awkward smile. "Suddenly both of the kids remberd what they saw. "Bu- but then why was she on top of ichigo erlier, and doing things to his thingy?" Uraharas jaw dropped. "Ichigo.." Urahara said in a deep voice, almost like he was going to kill someone. "Did you let them see you!" Ichigo was slightly disturbed by his tone. "We'll hey it's not like I had a choice! She tied me down!" renji decided to take action. He rushed the 2 kids out of the room. He used a memory changer, the same one rukia used on ichigos sisters the day She met ichigo. Both of the kids fell asleep after he used it on them. he brought them to there bead rooms and put them in there beds. He ran back to the room ichigo, urahara, and the fainted orihime were in. "don't worry urahara, I used a memory changer on them, they won't rember this happening, but there's no telling what they'll think happened or how this hole got here." they all stared at the giant hole left in the wall by orihimes inner hollow's cero. Urahara let out a large sigh. "Weed better get miss inoue here back into her bed." Ichigo nodded and sort of tried to pick her up, he didn't know where to put his hands since she didn't have any clothing on. He only the. Noticed the black fluids where still slowly flowing out if his member. "oh, one more thing, this strange fluid we've been releasing... It doesn't stop coming out until about 10 minutes pass by. "Urahara looked down at orihime and noticed a large black puddle forming around her crotch. It smelled putrid, like death. "Renji picked some up and placed it Ina. Small bottle. "the guys at the research and development department told gave me these incase I found any strange evidence." Ichigo blushed a little. He thought it was kinda awkward how he was picking up his semen... (FYI it ain't semen, spoiler alert it's purehollow spirite energy focused so much that it turns into a touchable substance.) Ichigo continued taking orihime to her room. He had tied together some sort of linen cloth like thing to cover him up while his bands were occupied carrying orihime. He picker her up bridal style trying not to look at her naked body. He noticed the black fluids leaking from her hole. "I'll put her in her bed and clean her up. I think she can dress herself in the morninG." renji sat down and patres himself on the back, trying to loosen up the tension his back made when he walked in on the raping. "what am I supposed to tell the soul society?" Urahara glared at him from under his hat. "everything of course." Renji's eyes widened. "But then they would probably Wana imprison orihime! And problrbly ichigo to!" "we'll Remji, I think that might be the best thing we can do, we tried to fix this problem, and look what happened. They have spiritual pressure reflecting jail cells and confinement center. They're probably get individual chambers securely locked down in the magets nest until they've take control of there inner hollows. They'll be better off over there. And besides, with all the lies and betrayals they been through already, I doubt lying to them now would be the right decision." Renji looked down and sighed. "We'll you do make a couple very good points."

(transition over to ichigo)

ichigo bent down to place orihime back in the bed urahara made for her. His linon cloth like shorts fell off when he did. "Oh shit" he mumbled. He dragged the blankets over her body and rapped the ripped up clothes around his nether region. "Urahara better have some spare clothes I can wear. He wiped away the putrid smelling substanxe with a nearby towel. ichigo closed his eyes, and bent his head down. "What is going to happen to us?"

End of chapter.

so how was that mothertruckers! I wrote this in my block study hall. So I was sitting in a room for 2 hours. I finished writing this in 2 hours. Anyways I Gota get to my next class. ill add the next chapter later tonight. insot. Know when I post chapters, but by the look of t so far. It looks like I'll be posting 2 chapters a day. It's so freaking awkward typing sex stories and fanfic a while random kids just walk around me thinking im doing research on old people.. Lol... My teacher was like, "can I see how much you've typed so far?" I was like, "OH UM MY POEM ISNT DONE YET AND I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE! Toyaly not lying ;3" she was like, "oh okie"... Anyways,,, I'll inly work on chapters from home now. I'm gona start doing *NEXT TIME* and stuff, and if you don't know what I mean just watch me do it

*NEXT TIME* on FBD,RBN...

ichigo and orihime take Jurastic measures when they realize there inner hollows are getting stronger and stronger. Renji informs the Soul Society about the inner hollow incident, and Uru and Chantas memories get fucked... like... There memories are weird... there will NEVER be any sex with them, lol I'm not a lolicolin! Anyways the next chapter will be called, "Mountainious Isolation".

Plz comment and review or whatever you do! (Lol it rhymed) ill be taking ideas now, if you have any ideas for what to happen on he story I'll try them out! I'm very flexible so I can always make changes! In fact I added this entire paragraph an hour after I uploaded this chapter... This paragraph is one hour younger then the rest of the chapter! Magic! But anyways, plz comment and shtuf! Also I suggest you go read and review tbe works of ( Magdalena88 ) They were the first person to ever review my first fanfic series, they also helped me make this chapter, kinda...

in this chapter i had it originally so that orihime confessed her love for ichigo, but the. the hollows wouldn't be raping eachother, cuz you know what they say XD. It's not rape if you like it... Lol. i type this stuff on my iPod so if I swipe to the right to fast it goes back and page and when income back to this page, it deletes everything I typed before I last saved... So it erased the whole love confession. Alsontorwards the middle where it switched to Renji, I was falling asleep so the typing may have gotten fIckes up and t may have gotten weird. But I do t have time to overview it.

SEVERE WARNING!

Im not really a big fan on Ichia so please don't ask me to do anything like thst, also if you've read my profile or if you've read this (lol) the. You know I'm bi-sexual. I will be doing straight fanfics and gay fanfics. So Lel. Told yuh I was flexible!

i was planning on doing one with ichigos dad getting drunk and raping ichigo, then his sisters find him the next morning and his dad would just hate himself for what he did. I'm an awful person lolol. I remember reading a fanfic once where ichigo died, at the beginning... I rage quoted on them! Not quited, quoted, I used famous quotes to insult them. I was like... Killing ichigo in a fanfic!? OH THE HUMAMITY! We'll bust my buttons! There's a snake in my boot! Idk who you are, but I will Find you, and I will kill you! Lol but seriously I rage quoted them. Also by the way when I type my fanfics I constantly fear that peope will think its dumb or that the storyline is to broad... So sometimes I take a while. Anyways please comment and review. FYI I talk/type to much xD plz review!


	4. Mountainous Isolation

Chapter 4

Mountanous Isolation

Orihime woke up in her small floor bed. she noticed she wasnt wearing anything. "why am I naked? I remember putting on my night clothes before I went to-" she remembers how her inner hollow took over yesterday, she rememberd how she shot a cero at urahara. She rememberd how she raped ichigo again. "how could I let this happen? I should've been able to stop my inner hollow!" Just then, ichigo opened the door. He was wearing shirts and a whute t-shirt. "Good morning orihime." He said with a friendly smile. "Oh hey ichigo... arr you ok?" Ichigo made a confused face. "Why are you asking?" orihime frowned. "Ichigo, I remember what I did to you last night. I raped you again." Ichigo blushed a little. "orihime, don't worry, it's not like you hurt me. ill give you some time alone to get dressed ok?" She nodded and ichigo left the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

*lets zoom ahead, about 30 minutes*

ichigo, orihime, urahara, chanta, uru, and Renji were all sitting at the kitchen table. the mustached guy... Person... Made rice for everyone. no one had said much since last night. Ichigo and orihime were well informed of the plan that urahara and renji had arranged. But ichigo wasn't to happy about being held up in some prison. Chanta broke the silence. "That was some hollow you fought yesterday ichigo." ichigo made a very confused face and orihime just blushed a little, thinking he was talking about her. "Good thing you stopped it from wrecking the whole house! But it still made that big hole in the wall." Uru chimed in. "Maybe we could have the moocher fix it for us." She giggled a little bit. "Hey! would you stop calling me that!" Uru and Chanta shook there heads whole saying no. Renji growld at the two kids. Urahara decided to stop the fight. "Hey you guys, let's have a nice, calm, drama free morning! I'm sure we would all enjoy that. Right?" Everyone was once again silent. "Ichigo, I think we need to talk." Ichigo nodded and they both stood and made there way for the front door. They both exited and stood infront of the shop. "Listen ichigo, I know we said weed send you to the soul society, but I myself found some info last night about how yoUr hollow gets it's energy. It feeds off of spirit pressure right? And it seems your inner hollow and orihimes inner hollow have created a cycle back and forth that can get them an unlimited supply of it." ichigos eyes widened. "how does it work?" Urahara sighed. "It goes like this, when your hollow takes over, he has to get those black fluids from a female hollow to empower him, and help him make more of HIS fluid in return, wich the female hollow then takes from him, and uses it to make her fluids as well. this goes back and forth until they have an insane amount of power. eventualy if there power grows strong enouph, I'm sure they would be able to take over not just whenever they wanted, but permanently." ichigo gasped a bit. "So it sounds like the real solution is to seperate us huh? so why shouldn't ifi yo the soul society?" Urahara sighed again." going to the soul society means there will be reitsu in the air, wich means that no matter where you go, your inner hollow will be able to make his fluids all the time, and make them more powerful as we'll. so going to the soul society would be a bad idea. However, the department of research and development did not believe my hypothesis, they will only believe what they can see, and since I have no proof, it looks like we're going to have to have you run away." "what do you mean by 'run away,?" ichigo said surprised. "Yeah ichigo, like hide, probably in the mountains." Orihime opened the front door. "i understand" said straightly. "Oh hey orihime, where you listening to us talk?" Ichigo asked worried. "Yeah, sorry I couldn't help myself. But I understand of you have to leave. I don't Wana loose control of my body forever either ichigo, so we will do whatever it takes!" Ichigo smiled a little. "Sure orihime!" urahara smiled under his hat. "let's go back inside and plan it out!" Urahara said with a smile.

*zooming ahead 15 minutes*

it had been decided they would kind of do the same thing as the first time. Ichigo would go into the mountains with everything be needed to survive, and orihime would be kepped in the hole in the training grounds again. "Ichigo, are you sure you have everything you need?" Orihime asked nervously. "Don't worry orihime, I'll be perfecrly fine! I've got everything I need so do t worry about me." Orihime smiled. "Ok great" Urahara walked up to them. They were at the outskirts of the town, the forests start."Ichigo, we don't know when your hollow might take over, so you're better go now." Ichigo nodded and said His goodbyes to orihime. "I'll sEe you later hime!" he yelled back to her as he walked into the woods. "Stay safe ichigo!" she yelled back.

*zooming through time again? I think not! Jk zoom through time 3 days!*

it was nightfall. Ichigo had set up a camp in a cave he found near the top of the mountain. He was sitting by a fire, trying to fall asleep. Right whem. He was about to doze off though, he fealt an imense dark spiritual pressure. "This feels so familiar," he thought to himself. He tried to remember where he dealt it before. suddenly he remeberd. "It's orihimes hollow!"

*1 hour earlier*

orihime had been taken over by her inner hollow. She was screaming at urahara to let her out in a demonic tone as he watched from the top of the whole. "Sorry ms hollow, but I canter you do that." Suddenly her skin reverted back to tan and her hair changed orange and orihime fainted to the ground. (Or so it looked) Urahara decided to go down the hole to check in her. He let down a ladder. when he finaly got to the bottom, he placed a hand on orihimes forehead to see if she was solick or anything. Suddenly her skin instantly turned back to its deathlynwhite and her hair followed. Her eyes had never gone back to there brown like they normally where. She launches her hand for uraharas heart so she could kill him, but he flash stepped backwards in a dodge, only to accidentaly impale himself on her tail. Her plan had worked! (Don't getad at me for making urahara sudenly bad at fighting in this fanfic) she stpod up and ran to the ladder. She climbed to the top and ran for the exit to the training grounds. She made it up to the top and enterd the main room of the house. She ed open the front door knocking over Chanta who was playing with a ball while standing right outside the door. She stopped in her tracks and smelled the air. Uru was right next to her, suddenly she dropped her broom and ran into the house to get her canon. But orihime. Was already to far away for her to track her. Chanta stood up with a complaining moan. "Jeez, what's her prob?".

*Back to Ichigo we go!*

"it's orihimes inner hollow! I know what her soul pressure feels like! That's her alright." Suddenly a voice in his head started to talk. "Hey kingy! Gues what." Ichigos eyes widened. He thought his inner hollow had left him, since he hadn't heard it talk for soooo long. "What do you want you horrible hollow!?" The hollow laughed evilly. "I Wana meat this inner hollow orihime has! And I wana fuck her good!" Ichigo knew where this was going. "haven't you realize you have been getting weeker? There was a long pause before one of them said anything. "Stupid ichigo, I haven't Been gettin weaker, I've just been saving up my energy so I could do _THIS_!" Suddenly ichigo got thr most horrible migraine ever. He screamed as loud as his lungs would let him. He sorawled into the ground in his back. He arched his back and tilted his head back as far as possible in reaction to the immense pain. He's hands were cringing to his torso. hia skin started turning white and his hair turned as we'll. his eyes became the horrifying yellow on black. "It's my turn to have some fun this time king! And I don't even have to search for it, because this time, it's searching for me!" the hollow began to strip in preparation for orihime's hollow. Once he was fully naked, heat down against a stone wall. His white skin rubbing against the rigged stone. suddenly orihimes hollows soul pressure was extremely high. Ichigos hollow lookes to the caves entrance, he saw orihime standing there. Her white hair blowing in the cold night wind. She ran down the cave and tackles ichigo. (Gona make things easier. Ichigos inner hollow is ichiho, and orihimes is orihimo.) orihimo tackled ichiho and and they rolled across the ground, arms rapped around eachother. "Take off your clothes you stupid bitch!" Orihimo ripped apart her clothes and her underwear. When she was finaly naked, they wrestled eachother. Rolling around on the ground. They were growling as if they wanted to kill eachother. Suddenly, orihimo bit into ichihos shoulder and drank his blood. Ichiho followed and bit into orihimo's neck and drank her blood as we'll. "orihime, you taste so good" ichiho growled at her. "Ichigo, just fuck me already!" Ichiho rolled over ontop of her and aimed his member for her vagina. He positioned the tail he had grown for her ass. He proceeded to thrust into orihimos vagina all the way hurrying himself in her walls. He shot his tail up her ass and went in 8 inches and came back out 5, he did this over and over until he reached a sort of rhythm of thrusts and pulls. Orihimo clenched her walls on ichihos dick, making him moan loudly. She moved her tail for ichigos ass and shot it in all the way until she hit his prostate. Ichiho moaned in extreme pleasure, and he began to thrust harder and faster into orihimes walls. there hips grinding together at such speed. There sweat puddling around them. Ichiho started aiming his tail for orihimos prostate as we'll, he struck it with so much force that orihimo got an intense high and injected ichihos ass with the black fluid. She kept injecting his ass for he next 10 minutes. Ichigo got an intense high from the feeling of her juices sliding up his tubes, and be to started to inject orihimos ass. They kept grinding there hips as his member finaly reached full hardness. His 7 inches were throbbing like crazy inside her walls, and orihimos walls were so tight that ichiho almost got stuck a couple times. "I- ichi- g-go!" Orihimo struggles to speak from being penetrated in both her holes. Ichiho shoved his face down into hers and French kissed her throat. He shoved his tong all the way in until he couldn't go further. orihimo did the same. Now all there holes were occupied with the others bodies. There arms rapped around eachother. There moans vibrating throughout there connected mouthS. Suddenly ichiho started shooting fluids out if his throat and into orihimos mouth. She did the same and the to of thme overfilled with hollow juices. There mouths where overflowing. orihimo broke the kiss to breathe, the hollow juices practically pouring out of her mouth. There was a gigantic puddle surrounding the 2 now, made up of there sweat and there hollow juices filling eachothers asses and mouths. They rejoined thre faces and began injecting eachother again through the mouth, suddenly ichiho started to cum. He shot long ropes of his juices into orihimos vagina. And as he came she to released her juices all over his member. They were now leaking a horrible smelling black liquid from there mouths as they kissed, fromnthere asses and down there legs, and out of there nether regions as well. If you were to stand over tem and look at there sex, you would think they were like leaking water balloons. The black fluids flowing over eachothers bodies like waterfalls. There tails shifting inside each others asses. neother of them has stopped releasing yet. Suddenly orihimo rolled over into ichigo. They began rolling back and forth in there puddle of juices. They were both covered in the hollow juices. They stopped Rolling around when ichiho was under orihimo. "oh ichigo, I just love your body, and you smell sooo good." She bent her head down and bit onto the wound she made in ichihos neck from earlier. She injected him with the black fluids ther as we'll. ichiho did the same and he injected orihimos neck with his fluids. Eventually orihimo stopped and rested her head on ichiho. "oh ichigo, I just love your strong ripped body. I could just ravish you all night." She then fell asleep in his chest. "Oh boy, this inner hollow of hers is a real treat. He touched her breasts that were now pressed heavily on his chest. orihimo moaning a lite in her sleep. He played with them for a bit umtil he to fell asleep. They were now both naked, still inside eachother. Ichiho was still releasing into orihimo. He couldnt stop it from releasing. Same with there tails. They were still releasing into eachother as we'll. and there mouths were overporing with black drool. Afree about 2 hours there releases stopped flowing. They were suriunded by a giant puddle of juices. there was so much that it actually flowed out of the cave and down the mountain side. There bodies were absolutely drenched in it. There hair dripping and wet with sweat and hollow juices. As they slept they slowly changed back to there normal human forms. There skin turning to tan and light tan, and there hair turning back to there bright oranges. here tails reverted back into there bodies. They continued to sleep, orihime resting in ichigos chest.

End of chapter!

thats all folks! Lol don't forget guys I'm taking ideas from anyone that has them! Lolol

please please pleases review! Next chapter

will be called ( A Deep Confesion )

im Gona do a quick work on ichigo and his dad so I can get rid of some excess thoughts that are clogging my gears to make the next chapter. The other story I said I was making will have nothing to do with FBDRBN and will be a simple short story!

plesh rate and review mah fanfiC! Ty

fyi if you live in the United States, in Newhampshire, and go to a school called

Exeter High School, you should totaly let me know so I can always avoid you and make sure you

never see me! Lo

i finaly figured out how to look at my

views and stuff. I just posted this chapter, ready has 40 views


	5. A Deep Confesion

**Chapter 5**

A deep Confession

Orihime slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was ichigo kurosaiki's face. She remembers how she woke up in the middle of the night, and covered her and ichigo with a blanket she found. By then. Most of the black fluids had hardened, and in the same why blood hardens when you leave it unattended. ichigo had snuggles her head into his chest while he was sleeping, and she had slide her right leg in between his legs to get closer to his chest to get warm. She blushed when she realized they were snuggling. "Wow, I can't believe this is happening, I've always dreamt of this happening, maybe not in the way it did, but I'm snuggling with him!" She giggled equietly as to not wake up ichigo. Suddenly ichigo made little moans in his sleep and pulled orihime in tighter. She blushed like crazy. The black fluids had dried into her body, it was slightly itchy. then she noticed the raccoons. They had tried to eat there ripped clothes, but took them away instead. "Hey come back here!" she sat up and yelled at them as they ran out of the cave. Her yelling though was a little to loud. Ichigo pulled Orihime down onto the ground and into his chest again, and yet he never woke up. "Wow, he's a pretty deep sleeper." she thought to herself. Ichigos hands went around her back and pulled her tightly. She was blushing a scarlet red. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Ow" she mumbled to herself when she dealt the pain. "Gues this is really happening, huh?" She thought in her head. She decided to cuddle her head into Ichigos hard chest since his sleeping body seemse to want just that. Ichigos legs shifted farther onto hers. She could feel his piece brush against her leg. Now she was **_really_** blushing. Ichigo started making little sounds in his sleep. "Oh my goodness that just adorable!" Orihime thought to herself. She didn't really care what he was sounding, she was still lost in a daze of everything that was happening right now. Then, Ichigos head came down and tucked orihimes head against his chest very tightly. Now she couldn't even move. her mind was goin into complete ecstasy! She started panting at how excited she was. She just wanted to screem "yippeee" or "yeaaaah", but she didn't, knowing it would wake up ichigo and end this perfect moment. She just move her arms out of his grasp and put them around his back. His back was hard and fit. His shoulder blades were gallant. She started butterfly kissing his chest in his sleep. "Wait a second, what on earth am I doing!" She thought to herself in disgust. "I'm acting just like my hollow! But wait a second, isn't my hollow supposed to be my true feelings or something like that? I I gues it's ok!" She kept kissing his chest and snuggling her head in it. Ichigo started making more moans in his sleep. Not sexual moans, but more like grunts. Suddenly she heard a lowed yawn. "oh no, he's awake isnt he!" she felt ichigos head look up to see where he was. (Switching to Ichigo) He raised his head to see where he was. "Wait a second, what's in my legs, and why is my chest wet, and why am I holding something?" he looked down to see Orihime looking back up at him. he started backing away from orihime."Oh my god orihime I am so so-" she covered his mouth to stop him from apologizing. "Don't ichigo, it's ok, I like laying down eith you like this. Ichigo blushed a red that was so red that (blah blah blah blah for 3 hours blah blah blah and his face was rly red!) Ichigo's heart started pounding very fast. Orihime noticed it since her head was so close to his chest. "Ichigo, no need to get nervous, I'm not in my hollow form, so it's ok, but can we please just snuggle for a bit longer?" Ichigo blushed even harder, wich might've looked impossible by how red he was already. "wait a second orihime, your saying you want to snuggle?!" . Orihime looked up at ichigo and realized something. "Ichigo, I just realized. If our hollows are

ma infestations of our true desires, and our hollows... raped.. Eachother, that must mean..." She and ichigo said the same thin in Unison. "You love me?" They blushed even harder. (Ichigo is seriously red, I'm getting. Worried!) they sudenly noticed that ichigos member was fully erect and was poking at orihimes entrance. He blushed even harder. (Ichigo is a f***ing potato!) orihime was also getting wet at how excited she was getting. "Here" she said as she reached down for ichigos dick. She grabbed him by the shaft and slid it into her hole. She made a little moan and ichigo made a half moan half grunt. "We can just snuggle like this." She said as she ground her hips as close as she could to ichigos. Ichigo passes out from how red he was getting. (Saw that coming) orihime just giggled a bit. "Oh ichigo." She said as she snuggled her head back into his chest. Making ichigo grunt in his sleep. Orihime soon fell asleep. Ichigos sleeping instincts pulled orihimes as close as possible. her sleeping made her walls contract and rarefaction in ichigos member. Causing the both of them to make small moans in there sleep.

(_Fast forward! 4 hours later)_

Ichigo woke up, slowly but steadily, the first thing he noticed was an amazing feeling. On his member. Orihime was making soft moans into his chest as she slept. Ichigo was now hding back moans as he examined what was happening under the blanket. He and orihime had had sleep sex. They had both released those strange black fluids again, and whe they were sleeping to. It was seeping out of his member and out of orihime as he looked down. He had forgotten that it flowed for long periods of time. There was a puddle surrounding there thighs. And dripping down there legs. Just them, orihime started to wake up as we'll. she first noticed the amazing feelings as well. "Looks like we may have made a little mess in our sleep." they blushed at eachother. ichigo pulled out of orihime and took off the blanket. They both stretched. "hime, where are our clothes?" Ichigo asked worriedly. He didn't Wana have to walk back to town naked. And he didn't have his substitute soul reaper badge on him either. He reached for his phone. "I'll call urahara and let hum know where we are, we can have him help us then. He flipped open the phone. Only to reveal it was busted. The giant puddle of there juices that thry had created seeped over to the phone and messed up its wiring. "Crap, gues we Gota make clothes ourselve." Orihime blushed at the idea. They would look just like Adam and Eve. bit ichigo changed his mind. "Orihime, I'm sure we're comfortable seeing eachother naked right?" He asked awkwardly. Orihime just blushed. "Um, I gues... I like seeing you naked ichigo..." Ichigo blushed almost as hard as erlier. he noticed the dried uo hollow fluids that were all over there faces, thighs, backs, arms, and hands from when there hollows has found eachother earlier. Orihime got an idea. "Ichigo, I think we should wash ourselves in the river." ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I dont Wana know what this stuff does if you leave it on to long. They stood up and stretched out for a bit. They walked down to the river. It was about 30 feet from the cave. Ichigo had been using it for drinking water for the 3 days he had been there. irihime stuck her feet in the water. It was surprisingly warm. She jumped in. "C'mon in ichigo! The waters amazing!" Ichigo slowly walked in. Once his foot recognized her words were true. He plunged right it. "Wow hime, your right, this water has always been so cold, bit now it's really warm. Isn't that just our luck?" orihime giggled a little. "hey, come over here so I can wash your back!" Orihime yelled to ichigo." "yeah yeah I'm coming!" He sat down on orihimes lap. "Moshe blushed at the dealing of his tight ass grinding against her lap. She rjnced her hands in the water and began rubbing very hard at the crusty dried up fluids on his back. The. He got his thighs, and his stomach to. She ribbed around his abs, circling them with her fingers as she went. She was enchanted by his sexy aura. Especially when she rubbed the fluids off of his inner thighs. they knew he cod probably wash that himself, but orihime just went and did it, and ichigo didn't complain. Now it was his turn to wash her hair. He rubbed her back. He positioned his hand around her thighs and inner thighs. Getting dangerously ose to her hole every couple of seconds. He eventualy got to her breasts. "Orihime, can I- " She covered his mouth. "Just do it ichigo!" She said frantically, waiting for the feeling of ichigos hands grasping her breasts. He placed his hands on her left Brest and wiped off the fluids. He slide his hand inbetween her breasts where most of the fluid was sticking. He rubbed the other breast clean after that. She moaned a couple of times. Now that they were all clean, ichigo wanted to have some fun. (Fun as in games, not sex) he swam out tonthe middle of the river. There was a large flat rock 2 inches under the water right in the middle. He sat in it and called orihime to come over to. "Hime! C'mon! Swim on over here, come check out this giant rock in the river! He stood up on it proving it was safe. Orihimes eyes and attention were caught on ichigos Peice. It just hanged ther. She really wanted it inside her, but now wasn't the time for that. Ichigo slipped and fell down. Orihime laughed a little. She pushed off the rocks at the shoar. And swam to the rock in the middle. The current almost pulled her away but ichigo saved her with his hand. He pulled her up onto the rock. "Hime..." "yeah ichigo?" he swallowed his breath. He leaned

in and kissed orihime full on the lips. At first orihime was shocked, but then she raped her hands around ichigos back and kissed back. They rolled around I the water while French kissing for a bit. Exploring eachothers mouths and licking eachother clean. Ichigo rapped his hands around her back, he noticed her delicate slender frame. It got him excited, and orihime was getting excited as well when she pressed her breasts against ichigos pecs. They rolled so that ichigo was on top of orihime. "Ichigo, I want you inside me now." Ichigo blushed hard. "Wait, what!?" "Ichigo, I want you to put yourself inside me!" Ichigo was sudenly getting really hard. "Whatever you want hime." He smiled at her. He aimed his tip at her opening. He slowly and gently enteres orihimes hole. She gasped at its size entering her. ichigo was grunting again, otihimes walls closing in on his shaft made his knees buckle. He lout out a very loud moan. Orihime just pulled ichigo down onto her and kisaed his as hard as she posibly could. Just then, an annual rain flood started, the water current tripled in power and the water gained 2 feet if water. They were startjg to be carried away by the current of the water, and it didnt help anymore that the rock they were on was slippery,

but ichigo heald

orihime closely to his waist while he grabbdd the corner of the rock with his free hand. Suddenly the corner he was hing into crumbled, he tried to grab for something else but he failed. Ichigo and orihime were now floating Dow. The river, naked, not sure where it was taking them. The sides where all bordered with giant naturally created stone walls made from the waters current. Even if he was to grab into something, they would just end uUp letting go after a bit. Ichigo decided to make things simple, he waited until he saw something to pull them out with. Until the, they

flowndown the river, Just then, orihime could hear a loud crashing noise, almos like a waterfall... "Ichigo!" What's wrong?! did your foot get scraped on a rock?" He asked frantically making sure she wasn't hurt. They were floating down the river, and they both saw the waterfall. Ichigo tried to swim against the current in an attempt to save them, but it was worthless. Ichigo and orihime were about to go off the edge of the waterfall...

End Of Chapter

hoped you guys enjoyed orihime and ichigo getting close and stuff. It was Magdalena88 who came up with the idea for orihime confessing her love, and what better way to react then confess back! Anyway, I'm doing anther next time thing

*Next Time on FBDRBN*

Orihime and ichigo gi off the edge of the waterfall, we get to see the perspective of yoruichi and the stealth squad hunting down the hollow couple. And no there will not be any ichoichi. ot would fuck the storyline over, like, 247288 times. It's almost as sinister and evil as popping a baby pandas balloon! Because that happens?! _ .

Anyways, the next chapter will be called, "The Hunt"

please please please please please please review my fanfics guys! I feed off of them... Lol... Not really.. But they make me feel like peope actually care and then I get a boost to right more! Also from now in I'll be listing people who review my fanfics at the begin kings of the chaoters after it, or at the end. I'm not sure. And yes, I am trying to bribe you! Lol, but I would seriously like to get some reviews. I need to know if there are any complaints about the storyline. and your opinions in how I dmwrite!

So please please please ermagerd pleewaaase review mah sheet!


	6. The Hunt

**Chapter 6**

**The Hunt  
**

(Im typing the first part of the chapter on my Computer. And when i type on my computer, i never misspel and i get my words out 4 tiems faster. Wich means that for the whole time i use the computer, itle be better detailed and properly spelled.)

Orihime woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she was ontop of Ichigo. They were in the middle of a 3 inch deep stream. There was a waterfall behind them. "Wow, its realy pretty here huh?" She thuoght to herself. "Wait a second, how did we get here?" She thought back on what happened. She rememberd how the sudden flood had pulled them down the river and off the waterfall. The waterfall ended being just a short 10 feet. With a 20 foot Pool at the bottum. She rememberd how ichigo hit his head on a rock while they were falling, and fell unconcious. They had started to float down another stream but stopped when the rain flood stopped. Now it was only 3 inches, and they were lying in the middle of the streem. orihime looked down at ichigo. there was large gash on his forehead. "Oh no! I need to get something to cover his injury!" The bleeding had already stopped, but orihime couldnt stop herself from having a panic attack. Suddenly Ichigos sleep instincts were activaded. he grabbed for the closest thing he could grab. He rapped his hands around orihime and pulled her down, hard, onto his chest. "Wow Ichigo, you realy like to snuggle, huh." She giggled a little bit. Suddenly Ichigos legs picked themselves up and rapped them around orihimes waist. He pulled her down even harder. (Switching to Ipod). Orihime blushed when she felt his member push against her opening. It was like ichigo was trying have sex with her, in his sleep. Orihime reached down and pulled his length into her vagina. Ichigos breathing hitched for a little bit whe she did this. But it eventually returned to its normal rate. Ichigos member was hardening inside orihimes walls. She could feel it pushing in deeper as it got harder. Ichigo started making small moans in his sleep. Ichigo pulled orihimes head clack down on his chest and rapped his legs around otihimes waist even tighter. Thus pushing hismyself deeper into orihime. Suddenly Ichigo was making loud gruntinG noises. Orihime picked her head up to see what was happening. "**Wait, NO!**" Ichigos skin was turning white, his hair followed. Then a long white tail started to grow from his lower back. Suddenly he let out a demonic yawn and opened his eyes to reveal the yellow over black. "Oh good morning Hime!" (using those nicknames for there hollow forms: ichiho and orihimo) ichiho laughed evilly. "Wh-why are you here!?" Ichiho laughed a bit more. "It's thanks to you orihime!" Orihime made a face of disgust. "_Wait, what do you mean!?_" Ichiho laughed even more. "Thanks to you guys having sooooo much sex, I've become so powerful that I can even take over in the kings sleep!" Orihime tried to pull away from ichiho, but he pulled her down as hard as he could. Ichiho let out a little moan when he found out he was already inside orihime. "Oh my, looks like you already did some of the work for me!" He rolled them over and he unwrapped his legs from her waist. He put his hands around her throat and lightly choked her. "I-ichigo wh-why are you d-doing this!?" She struggled the words out of her mouth "Oh orihime, you stupid girl, did you really think I was Ichigo just now? If ichigo were even just a tiny bit, even just a little, it's atracted to you, then i would be in love with you get it? I'm his deepest feelings brought up from the depths of his heart. But that's not all!" He thrust into orihimes vagina. She let out a scream of pain from how abuseivly he entered her. "IM his like his inner feelings times 100. So if ichigo is in love with you, then I," he pulled out and thrust back into her. "Am going to rape you with all my mite!" He tightened the grip he had on her throat, and he wrapped his tail around her arms and torso to keep her from trying to escape. "If you guys start having honest sex, I'll have to stop you!" "Orihime had whispered her zan ten getsu under her breath while ichiho was moaning into her. Suddenly, all 5 angels were upon ichiho, but there effects all failed miserably. "Oh no! why didn't t work!" She thought to herself. (No one mentions this is the story, so I'll mention it. If you remember when Orihime first obtained her Zantem Keshu, youl probably remember that the effects of the attack are completely based in the users feelings, and if orihime is in love with Ichigo, even attacking his body would be going against her true feelings. Anyways back to the story...) Ichigo laughed at her failed attempt. "Stupid bitch, this little 'pixies' of yours are completely useless!" Ichiho released his hands from her throat and attached them to her breasts. He lowered his face to her right breast and bit on her nipple. (I'm not into nipple play and I suck at hime chokedwriting breast involved sex... FYI this might suck) Ichiho caressed her magnificent globes. "Wow hime, no wonder he likes you so much!" He formed one of his terrifying smiles again. He lowered his face down to her mouth. He forced his tounge into her throat. Orihime bit down on his tounge, but stopped imidiatly when she rmebers this was ichigos body. Ichiho pulled his face off of hers. "hey orihime, did you know me and Ichigo are actually really different!" Orihime started to form tears in her eyes. She couldn't Speek, she was in to much pain from Ichiho pounding into her entrance. "First off, I have a tail, see?" He squrzed orihimes arms and torso with extreme tightness, and orihime let out a scream of pain. "Not just that hime, but I release more!" He stuck his face onto hers and injected her mouth full of his juices. Orihime choke some of it down, but the rest poured down her face and into the stream. Just then, ichiho started shooting long ropes of his fluids into orihimes hole. Her eyes almost turning over from the pain. The fluids poured from her body, she had to breathe threw her nose to stay alive, and even that was difficult. "Ichigo, help me." She thought to herself as she started to faint.

*Meanwhile in the soul society, where we will take a break from sex! ;3*

Renji had successfully delivered the samples of the strange black fluids to the Research and Development group, where the found out that Uraharas predictions were correct. They had determined the substance contained extremely high amounts of soul pressure, enouph to make someone a captain of the 13th Guard squad. They had concluded that if this amazing amount if power was coming from this tiny drop of condensed soul pressure, then if Orihime and ichigo released about half a gallon in 10 minutes, this was much more dangerous then they ever thought... They had sent Yoruichi and the stealth squad to capture Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kusosaiki.

(Hey readers, just Gona stop to explain a bit about what's going on. lets do some math. if one drop equals the strength if a captain of squad 13, and there are aproximitly 4750 drops in a half of a gallon. That's enouph to... I do t even Wana think about it. More math, ichigo has released into orihime about 7 times in multiple places. And orihime the same. So 14 times 4750. That's... 66,500. Omfg... Talk about crushing Iesen with your pinky! Imagine being attacked by 123,000 byakuyas... so many cherry blossom petals... Over a trillion... WTF OMFG THAT FLUID IS FLING AMAZKNG. But don't forget, it makes you form an inner hollow as well... XD. Back to the story)

A saikimon appeared above ichigos house. The stealth squad entered the world of the living, without being seen by anyone of course... But urahara, who was over at his shop, could sense the multiple soul pressures. He knew what it meant, and he knew theyd come to him eventually. Meanwhile the squad had stormed the Kurosaiki clinic. all they could find was... Nothing (lol) "damnit Ichigo" Yoruichi muttered under her breath. "I do t think you realise how serious this is." And it was true, neither ichigo or orihime had any idea how much power was in this fluid. (to lazy to go into detail, so I'll round up what happens.) Yoruichi goes to uraharas, she asks him questions about where ichigo or orihime might be. He claims on knowing nothing, but Yoruichi highly doubts it judging from his burns. (They still haven't healed.) Yoruichi ends up getting an answer from Unahara. the stealth squad sets up camp half way up the mountains. They sleep and stuff... Next morning they wake up. (OH REEALLYYYYY)

*Reentering detailed story*

The squad members were all eating at here tents, getting ready for there, 'hunt'. yoruichi was filling a came star with water by the river. "She turned to the squad members behind her while still holding the canister in the water. "appearently, these mountains are known for there views and how fresh water is." she smiled to Soiphone. (I don't think I'm spelling it right...) "Yes captain" was her response. (Lol?) Soiphone stopes her smiling. "Captain Yoruichi!" Soiphone made a worried face. "Captain turn around!" Yoruichi did just that, and what did she see? The river was turning black. (FYI guys, they can't sense the insaaaane spiritual pressure from the liquids because it's to high for them to sense, same way humans can't heat high pitched noises, because he pitch is out of there range.) Yoruichi lifted her canister and dumped it back into the water. suddenly, all the squad members, Soiphone, and Yoruichi all sensed an insane amoun. Of dark spiritual pressure. It was coming from down the river. Yoruichi called to her squad members. "Let's move out!" When they reached there destination, they saw a deer drinking from the river. They all sensed the pressure coming from the deer. Suddenly, it vanished, and the deers body dropped. Yoruichi approached the deer. "Captain Yoruichi!" Soiphone yelled to her in worry. "I'll be fine Soiphone." she reassured her. Suddenly the deer turned into a hollow and CERODE THEM ALL WITH ITS MAGICAL HOLLOWNESS! Jk... Yoruichi bent down to check its vitals. "It's dead" she claimed as she stood up, and walked back to the camp. "soiphone, I want you to take some samples of the water." Soiphone took out 5 small bottles from her BACK PACK BACK PACK! BACK PACK BACK PACK! Do dodo do do Dora! (Jk, I'll stop joking around) Soiphone scooped some of the water into the 5 bottles. She packed the caps back on and handed them to one of her subordinates, "please have this delivered to the research and development group back in the soul society." Yoruichi and the rest of the squad headed back to the camp, where they made preparations for there journey up the river.

End of chapter

soret guys, I know this chapter kinda sucked, but I'm getting another gear clog... I have so e ideas I NEED to use now to make a story so I can think about this story instead. I will be taking a small break from writing On this chapter, (suddenly millions of tomatos are thrown at me) JEEZ WHAT HE FUCK! Selfish jerks! Jk I love you all! I have an idea for a story that I need to get out so I can unclog my brain. I'll call it, the realization, or, You are a TV show. Idk, it goes like this, I, will be the main character, and for some fucking reason I enter the shiw bleach and fuck everything up. I know everyone's names and I know what happens, and it gets SO CONFUSING FIR THEM! And since I'm the nah character, there will be NO sex! At least I don't think so. Ill probably end up like, making it so I have an extremely high soul pressure so I can see Hollows and shtuff. And the will all believe me overtime because I know things that they don't know, and stuff they never told anyone! Itle be mucho interesante! (Spanish) anyways. Sorry this chapter was short, I'm suffering a giant brain clog, and guys, FUCKING REVIEW MY FANFIC! NO ONE HAS EVER REVIED MY FANFIC EXCEPT Magdalena88... And I'm sad... I know it's you guy see choice but, like the selfish bitch I am, I DONT CAAARRREEE! I LOVE IT!

And remember guys. Winter, summer, spring, or fall. All you got to do is call, and I'll be there... Shoving fudge down your throat... Lol... I will now try to bribe you into reviewing my fanfic! Also some random guy sent a review to me saying [Insert soul shattering insult here]

Made me laugh so hard! LOL FYI everuone who reads my stuff... I'm taking a long break from fanfic-ing because I'm super far behind in the actually bleach show... And I'm almost at the last episodes... and this show has helped me get through highsxhool.. so when I finish the show... There's an 80% chance I'll be deleting all my fanfics and erasing my account out of deppresion... Why must you torture me like this japan... You ass... T^T

**_( Review this fanfic and I'll... Feel happy... )_**


	7. The Hunted

**Chapter 7**

**The Hunted**

(FYI again guys, hollow ichigo is ichiho, and hollow orihime is orihimo.)

Orihime had fainted from the pain of Ichiho's pounding hips. And Ichiho had fallen asleep on orihime. Ichihos body was still releasing into orihime, so they made small grudging noises in there sleep. like ichigo, ichiho also had snuggling issues in his sleep, but in a dark way. He sleeping hollow was sleeping over orihime. He put his hanods over her shoulders and slowly bit into her shoulder. He did this all without waking from his sleep. He bit down hard on orihimes shoulder, drawing lots of blood from her. Orihime winced in pain in her sleep a little from the bite. She slowly began to wake up due to the pain. Her eyes slowly, very slowly opening. Her eyes moved from left to right. She saw the trees shaking in he gentle wind, the small rays of sunlight barely making it through he tree tops. The sound and feel of the water flowing around her. And the feel of something sharp pearcing her shoulder. Wait what!? She lifted her head up to see what was going on. She saw Ichihos mouth attaching to her shoulder. "I-ichigo, please stop, it hurts ichigo." She tried to push him off her, but Ichiho rapped his arms around her even tighter. he growled a little in his sleep and bit her harder. "Ow! Ichigo please stop!" Then she realized, his skin and hair was white. "Oh, your his inner hollow..." She decided to give it one last effort. She tried to pry open the sleeping hollows mouth with her hands. His mouth slightly unhinged from her shoulder, causing ichiho to grudge in his sleep. Orihime succesfully got his head off of her shoulder. Ichiho groaned som. More until he fell over on his back next to orihime. She poked at her wound to see how bad it was, and more blood came out. "IDE better fix this up." She got up and walked over to some trees and found some leaves that looked clean enouph. Ichiho was still asleep in the stream, the water flowing around him. Suddenly his skin started to turn tan, and his hair followed. and what sounded like a large exhale of air came from him. ichigo yawned and slowly sat up in the water. "W-where an I?" He saw the trees, the water around him, he grass. He could hear the birds to. He looked to his right, and saw the top of orihimes head behind a bush. "Orihime! That you?" She stood up. "Oh good morning Ichigo." Ichigo first noticed then large wound in her shoulder, it looked like a bite mark. "Orihime! Your bleeding!" He got up to walk over to orihime, when suddenly he noticed a weird taste in his mouth. He spit into the water, to find it was blood. His mind quickly figured out the situation. "Orihime, did I...- did i - bite you!?" Orihime turned a little. "It's ok ichigo, it wasn't you technically, it was your inner hollow." Ichigo shook his head. "No orihime, even if it was my inner hollow, it's still my fault!" then he noticed something bad. There were fluids running down her legs from her vagina. "Or-orihime, you have that stuff on you-" he stopped when he looked down. It was coming out of his member as we'll. "Orihime, did we-" he thought of how she said his inner hollow bit him. He quickly figured that out to. "Orihime, did I rape you again!?" Orihime nodded with a slight bit of sadness. Orihime decided she didn't like all the sadness. "Hey Ichigo, I know now might be a bad time to bring this up, but look what I found behind the bushes!" She rose her hands showing that she was holding there old clothes. Though mostly ripped, they still did the job. "Orihime, why are you so relaxed about my hollow raping you!" Orihime looked down for a second. "its not rape if you like it..." She said with a little sneer. Ichigo blushed a little At what she just said. "Wait a sec orihime, you _liked_ it!?" Ichigo said with surprise. Orihime nodded while smiling to herself. She walked over to the strewn ichigo was sitting in. She threw his clothes to him and started putting her clothes on. "We should get dressed now, walking naked in the woods was getting kinda uncomfortable. These are camping grounds you know, so if Simone where to see us,,," Ichigo put his clothes around his neck. "Wist orihime, what about my inner hollow ra-" she put her hand over his mouth. "Ichigo, it's ok, I enjoyed it, but it was a little scary, and pretty painful now that I remember it." Ichigo blushed again. He thought back to the two times orihimes hollow raped him. He did enjoy it now that he thought about it. Orihime had finished dressing herself. "Ichigo, you need to put those clothes on, we need to hurry." ichigo nodded. He put in the clothes and stood up to put on the shorts. The rips barely hiding his junk, and his shirt ripped in half in the front from his hollow ripping it off. "Wait a sec orihime, you said we were Ina hurry, but for what?" Orihime made a confused face. "I don't know, I think I just wanted to go for a walk, but I don't know." Ichigo laughed a little. "A walk sounds great." they smiled and began walking along the stream. Ichigo slid his hand over to orihimes and grabbed it. Orihime jumped in surprise but grabbed his as well. "Orihime, I'm glad we're here together." He said with a smile. "Me to Ichigo!" She smiled back. They got to a part where there were a lot of slippery rocks. "here, orihime let me pick you up" she nodded and he picked her up bridal style. He wobbled a little every time he stepped onto another rock. Eventually they got to a part where the water was really shallow. So he carried her over it. It only went up to his ankles, but he very much enjoyed carrying orihime, and orihime probably loved it more. Suddenly, the slimy bacteria on the bottom of the stream tripped ichigo. He fell forwards dropping orihime. She landed on her back and ichigo landed with his legs on either side of her. He lifted his front half up. Orihime laying under him in the water. "Oh wow, I'm sorry!" He blushed and started to back off of orihime, but she threw her hands around his neck, and she pulled him back on top of her. "Don't be Ichigo." She pulled his face down onto hers. her mouth connecting to his. Ichigos eyes widend and his face turned very red. Orihime kissed him full on, no holding back. It was like a mix of French kissing and sex, atleast that's how amazing it felt. Orihime made small moans as he kissed her back. He broke it to take a breath, only to imidiatly come back down. her hands traveled over his back, feeling the muscles and skin he had. Her fingers could slide into his shirt since it was cut in half in the front. Her hands traveled up and down his chest, feeling his abs and pecs. she broke the kiss to take a breath. "Ichigo, your so amazing." they continued as she kept rubbing him. ichigo made little groans here and here from the pleasure of her soft skin on his. His hands were keeping him above here so he would t squish her. Suddenly orihime stopped Kissing. Her head fell back into the water. "Orihime, what's wrong?" She didn't reply. Suddenly Ichigo dealt very tired. His arms starting to give way. "What the heck..." He mumbled to himself. He noticed a small pain in his back, but fell asleep before getting the chance to see what it was. They both lay unconscious in the small stream, again.

( 2 hours later in the soul Society... )

Ichigo slowly opens his eyes. He dealt something cold against his back, and around his ankles and wrists, and around his stomach. He had fully opened his eyes now to see where he was. He was in the Facility of research and development. He realized the cold dealing on his back was a big metal tabel, and the cold around his other body parts were restraints. He lifted his head to see more of the room. He saw orihime on the other side of the room also strapped down to a table, but she was still asleep. There was some sort of pump around her crotch. "What the hell is going on!" He yelled in furry. "Quiet down Ichigo, youl wake her up." Mayuri walked over to him from a couple tables away. Ichigo didn't notice him till now, he also just noticed that like Orihime, he to was naked. And he to had a pump on his crotch. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" he yelled in fear and confusment. Mayuri walked iver to the side where his head was and heals his head down by his mouth. "Oh shut up, your making this difficult! Test subjects are so much easier to test when there dead, but oh well." Mayuri presses a button on the side of the table and removed his hand from ichigos face. "Mayuri what the hell is goimg in here!" He demanded answers. Suddenly more restraints appeared, but these ones coming for his head. They pulled him down by the mouth and kept his head down. Now he couldn't talk more than make muffled sounds from under the restraints. "There we go, much better, just relax Ichigo, we only nees one sample, atleast for now." Ichigo made some muffled sounds, but Mayuri could tell they were saying, 'what do you mean'. "Your probably wondering what I'm talking about arent you? We'll I'll explain. Your inner hollow is releasing this little black fluid." Mayuri raised a small Bottle of the black fluids. "I'm going to need more then a couple bottles if I want to make some accurate results, so I'll be obtaining some from it's source." Suddenly they both heard small moans. "oh, sounds like Orihime is done, IDE better get her into her cell, wait here would you! Not that you really have a choice in the matter!" He ran over to orihimes table. Ichigo tried to yell at Mayuri amd unleash his anger, but the restraint kept him from doing anything. He could hear the table on the other side of the room being in restrainted, and orihime being wheeled away into another room. He heard a door close. It was now completely silent. Ichigo was alone in the research h and development lab restrainted to a metal table with some creepy pump attached to his nether regions. He suddenly realized what Mayuri meant when he said he was getting that stuff from the source. If he had released it when he orgasmed, and Mayuri wanted more, that meant he was trying to... Ichigo didn't want to even think it because of how awkward it was. Just then he finaly noticed how pleasurable the pump was. It was lightly sucking at his dick and its lower half was vibrating against his balls. He made muffled moans of pleasure, but tried to hold them back to show how mad he was that this was happening. The pump started opening on the sides. It extended two arm looking things that rapped around Ichigos thighs. The pump massaged his thighs as it lightly massaged his dick and balls. He couldnt hold back the moans anymore. He let out one last moan of pure pleasure and he found himself releasing into the machine. The pumping slowed down and made a more vacume like movement. He could feel the fluids still running out of his dick. "Dammit! I gave in..." He thought to himself as he kept releasing into the machine, wich was still vacummimg up his fluids. He heard a door open again. Mayuri walked over to him at the table. "Look whos back Ichigo! And looks like your done, or maybe not..." mayuri noticed that ichigo was still releasing even though ichigo wasn't orgasming or moaning. "Strange, but I'll tske as much as I can get from you Ichigo!"A yuri snickerd a little. Ichigo made more muffled noises. "Oh stop it Ichigo, your a test subject, so your supposed to shut up!" Mayuri dropped a couple drop of some strange yellow fluid on Ichigos abs. Ichigo made very loud muffled noises and tried to escape the restraints, but he found himself getting sleepy. He suddenly fell asleep on the metal table. "There we go, now I just need to wait till he stops releasing, then it's off to the confinement room!"

(Explanation that won't be told my any characters in the story but instead be told by me time!)

Yoruichi, Soifone, and the assasin team had headed up the river. They had found Ichigo and Orihime when they were making out in the stream after they fell. Of course this caused many people to frown awkwardly. Lol, but Yoruichi decided to take car of it the silent way. She had dumped a yellow liquid into the stre from where they were hiding behind some rock side. everyone of course had hidden there soul pressures to avoid being seen. Anyway, if this yellow liquid even makes any contact with your skin or you at all, you fall asleep. Anyway, the water had the stuff in it, and then water was all over orihime, and it was flowing around her, so she fell asleep first, them the water around ichigos hands and legs took him out as well. when they had fallen asleep, the team captured them and brought them to the soul society, then to the confinement center, where they were told by Mayuri that he would only lock them up, no testing or harmful experiments. *Explanation** Over***

Mayuri had put orihime and Ichigo into a cell in the confinement room. It was really just a room with specimens and dead things. They had seperate cages next to each other. They were 7 by 7 by 7 all around. So they both just fit. They were both asleep on the floors of there cages. The cages were made of a soul pressure reflecting see through wall that was 5 inches thick. Mayuri hadn't bothered dressing them or even covering them up since he knew he would need more tests later. back in the main lab, Mayuri was cleaning the messes from disections and what not, when byakuya entered. "Where is Ichigo Kirosaiki?" Mayuri smiled to him. "why are you here Byakuya? The door is right behind you, you can find your way out through there!" Byakuya walked farther into the room. "This is no time for arguments mayuri, I must check in the soul reaper and his friend." Mayuri sighed. "Fine, there in the confinement center." Mayuri pointed to a large pair of double doors. "Thank you Mayuri." Byakuya enterd the double doors and wandered around the cages and specimens. He finaly got to he ones with Orihime and Ichigo. He noticed they were naked but thought nothing of it. (That's one serious pickle) He stared at Ichigos face to make sure he was ok. He was drooling on he floor as he slept. Orihime on the other hand was sleeping in a very formal manner. Her hair covering her breasts, and her hands besides her wais. As she lay flat on her back. Byakuya left the room and talked to Mayuri again. "Did you perform any experiments?" Mayuri giggled a little. "Of course not, I was told not to, so of course I didn't!" Byakuya made a serious face and left the room. Mayuri exhaled loudly. That silly byakuya sure is suspicious, I hope he stays away from my lab." Mayuri laughed a little.

End of chapter

yes that was super short, I know. I went to the mountains for he past 4 days to train my creativity. I have gained mucho skill for writing from the great gods... Jk... I ept all weekend. And I havtm written in 4 days so this is my welcome back chapter. I learned that to continue a story after having a half chapter, is to make another half chapter, because two half snake a whole! Lol anyways guys, next chapter will come out before Friday, I promise, like, super promise... U guys should totally review my work, even though no one does no matter how many times I ask... Lol it's all good. Next chapter will be called... Chads Comfusion, and the whole thing is about chad learning about everything that's been going on! JK NO ONE CARES ABOUT CHAD! lol no offense if yoUr like... horny for him or wutevs... Lol... Please review! I ask even thiugh you won't!


End file.
